1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes two panels having field-generating electrodes with a liquid crystal (LC) layer filled in a gap therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and a plurality of signal lines for driving the pixels, including gate lines for transmitting scanning signals and data lines for transmitting data signals. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode, a color filter, and a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
One of the LCD panels, a TFT array panel, includes the gate lines, the data lines, the pixel electrodes, and the TFTs. The other panel includes color filters for color representation.
An LCD may be used as a monitor or a TV (television) set. However, an LCD used as a monitor may not be used as a TV since the color reproductivity of a TV display device usually follows an European Broadcasting Union (EBU) standard, which requires higher color reproductivity than that for a monitor.
Increasing color filter thickness to increase color reproductivity has been suggested in order to use an LCD monitor as a TV. However, the LCD monitor color reproductivity based on the National Television System Committee (NTSC) system does not meet the EBU standard and Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage (CIE) color coordinates for blue and red colors.
An LCD for TV satisfying the EBU standard was recently developed by adjusting a mixing ratio of color filter pigments. FIG. 1 shows required monitor and TV display characteristics. An LCD for monitor shows the color reproductivity equal to about 60-65% of the NTSC standard, red and blue color coordinates Ry and By in Y axis equal to about 0.345 and 0.100, respectively, and a measured color temperature of about 6,500° K. On the other hand, the LCD for TV with adjusted pigment mixing ratios shows the color reproductivity equal to about 72% of the NTSC standard, red and blue color coordinates Ry and By in Y axis equal to about 0.330 and 0.060, and a measured color temperature of about 10,000° K.
However, the LCD for TV becomes black bluish when displaying dark images.